In image processing apparatuses used by a plurality of users, there is an image processing apparatus which authenticates each user when the user uses the image processing apparatus. Each user registers user information in advance every time the user is authenticated to use the image processing apparatus. Further, in some cases, a plurality of image processing apparatuses is connected with each other by an internet when in use.
The user needs to respectively register user information in a plurality of image processing apparatuses. Thus, it is troublesome for the user to register user information if there are a great many image processing apparatuses.